


Una giornata (stra)ordinaria

by maggieemae



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:12:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggieemae/pseuds/maggieemae
Summary: Una giornata ordinaria di Martino e Niccolò:DAL TESTO: “Smettila!” aveva sbottato. Niccolò lo aveva guardato stranito, aggrottando le sopracciglia con aria perplessa. “Smettila di essere così… così…” provò a spiegarsi ma non trovava le parole. Felice? Spensierato?“Dannatamente Sexy? Bello da morire? Perfetto da togliere il fiato?” chiese Niccolò con aria strafottente, quella che faceva cadere in brodo di giuggiole Martino ogni santissima volta. D’altronde era consapevole che Niccolò avrebbe potuto andare avanti all’infinito perché aveva una padronanza di linguaggio da far invidia a chiunque.





	Una giornata (stra)ordinaria

Martino si stava trascinando a fatica alla macchinetta del caffè. Ormai la ricreazione era quasi finita ma il suo corpo agognava un’altra dose di caffeina per poter affrontare le ultime ore di lezione.

Quella notte non aveva dormito un granché, aveva voluto finire a tutti i costi la prima stagione di _The Good Doctor_ per poter cominciare la seconda insieme a Niccolò. Quella mattina, quando la sveglia aveva iniziato a risuonare per la stanza buia e silenziosa si era maledetto da solo, anche solo per aver pensato di poter essere tanto sfacciato con la giornata che avrebbe dovuto affrontare.

L’ora di fisica era stata la più tosta, il professore spiegava con la lentezza di una lumaca. La sua voce piatta, calma e senza nessuna inflessione era stata per lui una dolce musica, aveva rilassato ogni muscolo e le palpebre avevano cominciato a rimanere chiuse per più di una semplice frazione di secondo.

Aveva dovuto fare appello a tutte le sue forze – oltre che alle gomitate frequenti di Elia – per rimanere sveglio e i minuti che l’avevano separato dalla ricreazione era sembrati eterni.

Era così affranto che non era neanche passato a salutare Niccolò come faceva di solito. Aveva passato i primi quindici minuti accasciato sul banco ad ascoltare Luchino che gli spiegava di quella volta che aveva letto un articolo, in cui dicevano che bastavano anche pochi minuti di riposo per ricaricarsi. Beh, inutile dire che a lui sarebbe servito un intero pomeriggio di sonno per recuperare le energie.

I corridoi sembravano quasi deserti, segno che la ricreazione stava per finire e che tutti erano già rientrati in classe per evitarsi la solita ramanzina sul ritardo. La caffetteria era al piano terra, vicino allo stanzino dei bidelli. Fu sorpreso di trovare la zona vuota, almeno si era evitato la ressa.

Estrasse la monetina dalla tasca posteriore dei jeans e la infilò nella fessura, attese qualche secondo e premette sul pulsante del caffè espresso.

Era talmente imbambolato a fissare le tacche che segnavano l’avanzamento della sua bevanda, che non si accorse del ragazzo che era appena entrato.

Due mani calde e forti lo presero in viso, gli occhi scuri di Niccolò erano brillanti e felici. Non fece in tempo a dire niente che le labbra piene e perfette del ragazzo si appoggiarono con foga su quelle di Martino.

Sapevano entrambi delle regole dell’istituto che vietata a chiunque di baciarsi in cortile o nei corridori. Tutti dovevano mantenere un certo contegno e una certa distanza di sicurezza, che poi lo facevano in pochi quello era un altro discorso.

“Nì” aveva biascicato Martino cercando di allontanarsi da Niccolò. Stargli lontano era abbastanza difficile, chiedeva da parte di entrambi uno sforzo non indifferente.

“Lo so mister noioso, stiamo violando le regole ma non c’è nessuno” aveva replicato Niccolò guardandosi intorno a dimostrazione della sua affermazione.

Niccolò quella mattina era più bello del solito, più felice forse; ma aveva un’aria che Martino vedeva raramente dipinta sul suo volto. Il suo sorriso era così perfetto che se non fossero stati a scuola di baci gliene avrebbe dati fino a cessare di respirare.

Martino invece, quella mattina era di cattivo umore, complice probabilmente la stanchezza e vedere il suo ragazzo così contento e spensierato mentre lui non riusciva a trovarci niente di meraviglioso in quella giornata di _merda_ (compreso il 5+ che si era beccato in latino a rovinare la sua media dell’8), che la tutta la questione lo irritò parecchio.

“Smettila!” aveva sbottato. Niccolò lo aveva guardato stranito, aggrottando le sopracciglia con aria perplessa. “Smettila di essere così… così…” provò a spiegarsi ma non trovava le parole. _Felice_? _Spensierato_?

“Dannatamente Sexy? Bello da morire? Perfetto da togliere il fiato?” chiese Niccolò con aria strafottente, quella che faceva cadere in brodo di giuggiole Martino ogni santissima volta. D’altronde era consapevole che Niccolò avrebbe potuto andare avanti all’infinito perché aveva una padronanza di linguaggio da far invidia a chiunque.

Martino aveva finito di resta il suo caffè e aveva buttato il bicchiere nel cestino con troppa enfasi quando decise che rispondere a Niccolò era una totale perdita di tempo.

C’era poco da fare, quando Martino stava così scazzato, qualsiasi cosa lo irritava profondamente.

Percorse a grandi passi la prima rampa di scale, le dita che scivolavano leggere sul corrimano e Niccolò che lo seguiva, probabilmente ridendo per quell’assurda situazione da lui creata.

Inizialmente era intenzionato ad andarsene in classe, ma poi la ragione – per un flebile momento – prese il sopravvento e si diresse al bagno del terzo piano, quello che non frequentava mai nessuno. Non voleva lasciare in sospeso qualcosa con Niccolò anche perché sapeva che altrimenti avrebbe passato le ore successive a torturarsi per come aveva reagito. Martino si stava comportando come un emerito coglione e lo sapeva bene. Ma ormai aveva iniziato quella insensata battaglia contro il povero Niccolò che non aveva fatto niente e non sapeva più come uscirne in maniera dignitosa.

Si appoggiò al davanzale della finestra con le braccia incrociate e Niccolò si mise di fianco a lui, mantenendo però una certa distanza. Non escludeva la possibilità che Martino potesse colpirlo.

“Vuoi venire da me a pranzo? I miei non ci sono” azzardò Niccolò.

“Cucini tu? Perché allora no, grazie”.

“ _Touché_ ”.

Niccolò represse una sonora risata. La situazione era davvero comica, ma Martino sembrava veramente intenzionato a continuare quella messinscena e anche se ci aveva provavo a mantenere un certo contegno per non irritare nuovamente il suo ragazzo, proprio non ce la fece a tenere la bocca chiusa.

“Marti, fattelo dì quando sei incazzato sei più simpatico. Forse dovrei farti arrabbiare più spesso” constatò Niccolò con convinzione.

Martino si voltò lentamente, era sul piede di guerra. Davvero Niccolò lo stava sfidando?

Quando i loro occhi si incrociarono, Martino perse la voglia di litigare. Niccolò lo stava fissando così intensamente e affettuosamente che ogni difesa cadde.

Perché doveva sempre rovinare tutto? Come facevano i suoi amici a sopportare i suoi sbalzi d’umore? Era eccessivo, melodrammatico, irritabile, scontroso, lunatico, perennemente incazzato. E avrebbe potuto andare avanti per ore.

Aveva lottato tanto per cambiare, per diventare una persona migliore e credeva quasi di esserci riuscito e invece ecco che tutto finiva in quella spirale vorticosa che era il suo io del passato. Quello che si chiudeva in se stesso, quello che trattava di merda le persone a cui voleva più bene per vedere se restavano comunque, quello noioso, quello che incolpava gli altri per il suo malessere.

Continuò a fissare Niccolò. Il tempo pareva essersi fermato. C’erano solo loro due, come sempre. Allungò una mano per afferrare la felpa del compagno e lo attirò a sé. Niccolò si fece più vicino e Martino lo cinse in vita.

“Mi dispiace, mi dispiace, mi dispiace” iniziò a ripetere. Niccolò sorrise e aumentò la stretta dell’abbraccio. Rimasero così per un tempo indefinito nella loro magica bolla, quella che nessuno poteva vedere ma che loro sapevano esserci. Quella che li faceva sentire gli ultimi uomini sulla Terra. Quello dove potevano ritrovarsi sempre, non importava cosa fosse successo prima.

Martino aveva tutta l’intenzione di farsi perdonare e optò per la prima cosa che gli passò per la testa.

Fece un passo indietro e guardò Niccolò con aria severa. Appoggiò una mano sul petto, all’altezza del cuore e recitò: “Giuro solennemente di assaggiare” Niccolò sembrò un po’ titubante su dove quel discorso volesse andare a parare ma Martino continuò serio “vorrei dire mangiare ma mi sembra azzardato per la mia incolumità fisica, quindi ti prometto che assaggerò sempre qualsiasi cosa mi preparerai da mangiare da qui all’eternità”.

Niccolò scoppiò a ridere. La sua risata, quella bella e genuina, quella che mandava Martino completamente in tilt. Il cuore infatti, su cui era ancora appoggiato il palmo della mano, aveva iniziato a martellargli forte nel petto. Fu in quel momento che prese – con poca grazia – Niccolò per il collo, pronto a baciarlo per farsi perdonare ma le cose non andarono esattamente come previsto. Martino incespicò e Niccolò che non si aspettava di essere trascinato per il collo perse l’equilibrio. Entrambi dovettero farsi forza a vicenda per mantenere saldamente in piedi, la testa di Martino colpì quella di Niccolò che stava ridendo più di prima.

Martino sfregò con il palmo il punto in cui aveva sbattuto. Si era fatto un male cane ma la situazione era così impacciata e comica che anche lui aveva iniziato a sogghignare.

“Idiota” gli aveva borbottato Niccolò tra le risate, provò a prendere con entrambe le mani il viso di Martino, pronto a dargli quel bacio che stava aspettando da quando tutta quell’assurda situazione era iniziata.

Ma colse nuovamente il suo compagno alla sprovvista e le loro bocche cozzarono con forza. Entrambi risero, consapevoli di essere totalmente sgraziati e fuori sincro.

“Marti, puoi stare fermo per favore?” il ragazzo annuì impercettibilmente e attese. Niccolò si avvicinò con estrema calma, forse per precauzione, forse per provare a ricreare il momento perso.

Martino non distolse mai lo sguardo e quando le loro bocche finalmente si incontrarono, chiuse gli occhi per assaporarsi meglio il momento. Perfino la botta alla testa che aveva preso poco prima aveva smesso di dolergli. L’insufficienza di latino non aveva più importanza, così come il suo malumore sembrava solo un ricordo lontano. I baci con Niccolò avevano il potere di fargli dimenticare tutto il brutto che gravitava intorno alla sua esistenza. Si maledisse perché molte volte Niccolò sopportava i suoi sbalzi d’umore senza fare una piega mentre lui scazzava senza motivo. Si ripromise di essere migliore, per se stesso ma soprattutto per la persone che in quel momento lo stava baciando come se fosse la cosa più bella della sua vita. Nella sua vita, lo era sicuramente – la cosa più bella che gli fosse mai capitata – e avrebbe passato ogni minuto che Niccolò gli avrebbe concesso a farglielo presente.

 

***

 

Martino sbuffò per l’ennesima volta. Erano seduti entrambi al tavolino della sala a svolgere i rispettivi compiti. Niccolò alzò lo sguardo sul compagno, visibilmente irritato, mentre corrucciato sottolineava il libro e si mordicchiava il labbro inferiore con nervosismo.

“Sento gli ingranaggi del tuo cervello che ruotano all’impazzata” disse Niccolò sfiorandogli una tempia.

Martino sbuffò nuovamente e guardò appena Niccolò prima di tornare a sottolineare il suo libro con fare quasi ossessivo.

“È perché non ci sto a capire un cazzo”.

L’altro si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso sghembo, prese la matita dalla mano di Martino e l’appoggio sul tavolo, allontanando il libro.

“Marti” lo richiamò con l’intento di farsi guardare. Appena ottenne il suo sguardo iniziò a parlare con calma.

“Sai perché all’inizio le cose tra noi non funzionavano? Perché non siamo stato onesti, c’era troppe cose non dette tra di noi e sinceramente non voglio più arrivare a quel punto” esordì. Martino lo ascoltava attento. Si portò le ginocchia al petto e vi si appoggiò sopra il mento.

“Se una volta faticavo a capire i tuoi pensieri, in questi mesi penso di averti conosciuto abbastanza bene per poter affermare che continui a rimuginare sul tuo comportamento di questa mattina, per avermi trattato di merda senza motivo. Sbaglio? Ma se posso dire la mia - dato che sono il diretto interessato - ti dico che non mi importa”.

Martino si avvicinò a Niccolò e lo prese per il collo con l’intento di avvicinare anche i loro visi. Avrebbe tanto voluto baciarlo ma si limitò ad appoggiare la fronte sulla sua.

“Mi dispiace. Tanto” furono le uniche parole che riuscì a dire.

“A me no. Per niente” ripose Niccolò che stava sorridendo, sul suo viso nessuna ombra di tristezza o dispiacere.

“Non capisci proprio un cazzo di niente Marti” aggiunse scuotendo la testa. “Sai cosa amo del nostro rapporto più di ogni altra cosa? Il fatto che se c’hai voglia di mandarmi affanculo me ce mandi senza problemi perché hai imparato a non farti influenzare dalla mia malattia. Tutti mi trattano con delicatezza perché pensano che possa rompermi o sbroccare da un momento all’altro. Te invece non lo fai, vedi oltre a tutto questo. In fondo lo sai che posso gestire il tuo carattere di _merda_ ” disse alzando entrambe le sopracciglia con fare ammiccante. Martino si limitò a mimare un “infame” e Niccolò si sentì autorizzato a continuare con il discorso “Se tu hai una giornata no, io incasso il colpo per te perché è così che si fa una relazione. Vuoi mandarmi a fanculo? Va bene. Vuoi discutere per cose inutili? Perfetto. Hai le palle girate e non vuoi parlarmi? Okay. Io comunque ci sono, sono esattamente qui e non vado da nessuna parte. Ora puoi anche smetterla di arrovellarti su questioni che non hanno minimamente senso e...”

Niccolò non fece in tempo a finire il discorso che Martino questa volta non ci pensò due volte e baciò Niccolò sulle labbra, zittendolo.

Neanche il tempo di contare fino a tre e Martino era già a cavalcioni su di lui, gli stringeva il collo della maglietta con forza per aumentare ancora di più il contatto tra i loro corpi. Niccolò aveva affondato le mani sotto la felpa di Martino, gli accarezzava la schiena con una tale leggerezza da lasciargli brividi in tutto il corpo. Come sempre quando erano soli, il fuoco tra loro prese a bruciare. I baci si fecero più languidi e le mani presero ad esplorare ogni centimetro che riuscivano a raggiungere. In poco tempo i vestiti erano diventati degli inutili pezzi di stoffa e l’esigenza di sentire Niccolò dentro di lui un bisogno quasi impellente.

Erano arrivati – non sapevano neanche bene loro come – in camera di Niccolò e li Martino aveva trovato il modo di dire al suo meraviglioso ragazzo quanto fosse felice di averlo nella sua vita.

 

***

 

Erano sdraiati a letto, uno di fianco all’altro. Niccolò guardava il soffitto con aria sognante e chiuse gli occhi per assaporarsi meglio quel momento. Voleva impregnate nella sua mente ogni bacio, ogni carezza, ogni sussurro. Tutto. Ogni minimo dettaglio.

Martino invece guardava Niccolò, appoggiato su un fianco. Osservava estasiato il profilo perfetto del compagno, era bello da togliere il fiato. I capelli gli ricadevano scompigliati sulla fronte e allungò una mano per spostare un ciuffo particolarmente ribelle. Niccolò sorrise di rimando a quel tocco delicato senza muoversi dalla sua posizione. Vedere Niccolò così felice e rilassato gli riempì il cuore di gioia perché erano rari i momenti in cui Niccolò era così spensierato.

“Marti” bisbigliò Niccolò. L’altro rispose con un borbottio indefinito. “Ti amo”.

A Martino quasi esplose il cuore. Niccolò non glielo diceva spesso – quasi mai in realtà – ed era bellissimo sentirselo dire. Avrebbe voluto chiedere a Nicco di ripeterglielo all’infinito. C’era qualcosa di veramente poetico in quel suono, sussurrato dalle sue labbra. Era bellissimo e quasi surreale sapere che la persona che ami sopra ogni altra cosa ricambia i tuoi stessi sentimenti. Se glielo avessero detto qualche mese fa, che avrebbe amato tanto profondamente qualcuno, non gli avrebbe mai creduto. Niccolò lo aveva stravolto e tutto quello che pensava di sapere era crollato come un castello di sabbia.

Martino si avvicinò quel poco per poter baciare Niccolò all’angolo della bocca. Circondò con un braccio la testa del ragazzo e con la mano spostò il viso di Niccolò nella sua direzione per poter avere un più facile accesso alle sue labbra. Finalmente Niccolò decise di aprire gli occhi e fissò quelli verdi di Martino, poi sorrise. Era ormai diventato un gesto automatico perché quando erano insieme era impossibile non farlo.

“Sei consapevole che di questo passo non ci alzeremo mai da questo letto?” chiese Niccolò.

“Tu smettila di essere così bello allora”. Niccolò rise e Martino annullò ogni distanza tra loro per l’ennesima volta.

“Ho già sulla coscienza quel tuo 5+ di latino. Non voglio avere sulla coscienza tutta la tua carriera scolastica” riuscì a biascicare Niccolò tra un bacio e l’altro.

Martino appoggiò la fronte su quella di Niccolò e poi strisciò il naso contro la sua guancia.

“Latino lo recupero con la prossima interrogazione, per domani sono preparato. Chiedimi quello che vuoi” la voce gli uscì più roca del solito.

Niccolò si decise a muoversi, ribaltando le posizioni. Iniziò a fare domande a Martino e ogni volta che rispondeva esatto, Nicco lo baciava in punti diversi del corpo, soffermandosi in particolare sulle zone dove sapeva che Martino era più sensibile.

Ad un certo punto, rispondere ai quesiti divenne sempre più difficile. Ormai al limite, entrambi abbandonarono il gioco e fecero l’amore per la seconda volta.

 

***

 

I genitori di Niccolò avevano avuto un contrattempo a Milano e si sarebbero fermati lì per la notte. Quel piccolo cambio di programma fu per Niccolò una vera fortuna. Quella giornata non poteva proprio andare meglio. Martino avrebbe dormito da lui e la mattina si sarebbero svegliati insieme. Adorava quei momenti di totale normalità che passavano insieme, senza fare chissà cosa di particolare. C’erano loro due e questo bastava. Martino gli ripeteva sempre che faceva schifo a pensare al futuro, ma in quegli istanti era facile immaginarsi un futuro così con Martino. Loro due nel loro minuscolo appartamento in un edificio storico di Roma, che preparavano la cena e si prendevano in giro come sempre. I baci di troppo e la voglia di fare l’amore. Martino che lo guardava come se fosse l’ultimo uomo sulla Terra e che anche nei momenti peggiori trovava sempre il modo per raggiungerlo. Anche quando pensava che nessuno sarebbe riuscito ad affrontare tutti quegli abissi torbidi che lo intrappolavano e non lo lasciavano uscire, Martino annullava ogni distanza, non deludendolo mai.

“Marti” Niccolò lo chiamò per attirare la sua attenzione, aveva preparato la tavola mentre Martino si improvvisava cuoco. Aveva fino a quel momento tolto i bastoncini di pesce dal freezer e li aveva messo in forno, aggiungendo anche un po’ di patatine surgelate. Poi aveva messo sul fuoco anche l’acqua per la pasta. Entrambi sapeva che quello era il meglio che avrebbero mai saputo cucinare.

Martino era appoggiato al bancone della cucina, indossava una vecchia tuta di Niccolò e aveva il telefono in mano, stava scorrendo i messaggi sulla chat dei Contrabbandieri.

“Chi era quel tipo con cui parlavi stamattina?” chiese Niccolò.

“Quale tipo?”

“Dai, quello biondo, capelli lunghi… indossava una maglietta con una scritta improponibile”.

Martino non aveva alzato gli occhi dallo schermo del telefono e non si era accorto dell’espressione infastidita di Niccolò.

“Ah! Pablo..” disse mentre rispondeva ad un messaggio di Luchino.

“Pablo” sussurrò Niccolò.

“Mi ha invitato ad una festa, venerdì” continuò Martino e finalmente guardò il suo interlocutore. Niccolò era di fronte a lui, con le braccia incrociate e un’espressione indecifrabile in viso. Martino piegò la testa leggermente di lato per scrutare meglio il compagno, provando a capire cosa gli stesse passando per la testa. E quando capì, scoppiò a ridere.

“Non c’è un cazzo da ridere Marti” disse Niccolò imbronciato.

Martino provò ad avvicinarsi ma l’altro fece un passo indietro. Non riusciva a smettere di sorridere.

“Vieni qui idiota” gli aveva detto con tono dolce e accondiscendente. Niccolò si avvicinò e Martino lo cinse per i fianchi, strusciò il naso sul collo di Niccolò mentre l’altro lo stringeva in un abbraccio.

“Sei geloso?” chiese Martino, la faccia schiacciata sulla spalla di Niccolò. Non rispose ma si limitò ad intensificare la stretta.

“Non ne hai motivo sai?”. Lui non aveva occhi che per Niccolò e anche se non glielo disse così esplicitamente, perché si sentiva alquanto patetico, lo pensò davvero.

“Niccolò Fares geloso, questa sì che è una novità” constatò Martino. Provò una punta di orgoglio in quella gelosia immotivata. “Non finisci mai di stupirmi” sussurrò, prese il viso di Niccolò per attirarlo a sé e baciarlo sulle labbra.

In quel momento la sveglia che Martino aveva impostato per ricordarsi di togliere la cena dal forno iniziò a suonare ad un volume esageratamente alto. Erano come al solito immersi l’uno nell’altro, totalmente inglobati nella loro bolla e quel rumore li aveva fatti sobbalzare. Si erano guardato ed erano scoppiati a ridere come due idioti. Niccolò stampò un altro bacio a Martino e poi sciolse l’abbraccio, permettendogli di andare a controllare la cena.

Martino aveva deciso di cucinare una sorta di Amatriciana senza troppe pretese perché guanciale e passata di pomodoro erano le uniche cose commestibili che la mamma di Niccolò aveva in frigo.

Si stava apprestando, mentre gli spaghetti cuocevano, a tagliare il guanciale in piccoli pezzi. Fu distratto dall’ennesimo messaggio dei Contrabbandieri e con lama affilata del coltello si tagliò.

“Cazzo!” aveva urlato per il dolore. Il sangue aveva iniziato a uscire dalla ferita. Lui odiava il sangue. Era la sua peggior fobia e morire dissanguato il suo peggior incubo.

Fu rapido a mettere il dito sotto l’acqua corrente mentre Niccolò si era avvicinato per capire cosa fosse successo. “Sto per morire vero?” chiese Martino con voce ansiosa al compagno. L’acqua scorreva insieme al sangue che usciva ormai copioso dal suo indice. “No Marti, non stai morire” rispose Niccolò apprensivo.

“Me lo sento, sto per morire. Esce troppo sangue. Oddio. Ní, guarda”. Tolse la mano da sotto il getto d’acqua fredda e mostrò la ferita a Niccolò. Ormai Martino era totalmente in panico che a Niccolò venne da ridere.

“Il tuo ragazzo sta per morire e tu ridi? Che cazzo ridi” esclamò Martino sull’orlo di una crisi di nervi.

“Ti ripeto che non stai per morire.”

Martino guardò il suo povero indice ormai ricoperto di sangue e distolse lo sguardo prima di svenire.

“Lo sento, sono più debole e posso vedere la mia breve esistenza scorrermi davanti agli occhi, il mio cuore batte a ritmo sempre più lento...” sussurrò Martino guardando in alto cercando di non pensare al sangue. Niccolò prese della carta assorbente e avvolse il dito di Martino facendo una leggera pressione.

Niccolò si morse il labbro inferiore nascondendo una risata ed evitando così che Martino gli staccasse la testa a morsi. Era adorabile così impanicato.

“Guarda, il sangue ha smesso di fuoriuscire” disse Niccolò “il tuo bellissimo cuore continuerà a battere e la tua esistenza sarà lunga e meravigliosa”. Martino guardò prima il suo dito e poi il viso del suo adorabile ragazzo. Gli stava ancora tenendo il dorso della mano e gli sorrise rassicurante.

Martino era così grato a Niccolò di prendersi sempre cura di lui – anche se lui riteneva il contrario – che lo abbracciò in un improvviso slancio d’affetto. “Marti, non hai rischiato _veramente_ di morire” disse Niccolò baciandogli una tempia e dandogli leggere pacche sulla schiena in segno di conforto.

In quel momento Martino ebbe un’illuminazione. “Merda! La pasta!” esclamò.

Spinse Niccolò di lato e finì di preparare quel che restava della cena con le risate di Niccolò in sottofondo.

***

Dopo aver cenato, erano entrambi esausti. Si erano messi a letto con l’idea di guardare un film ma Niccolò aveva insistito per riguardare _Friends_ per la milionesima volta. Martino avrebbe voluto protestare ma alla fine acconsentì solo perché troppo stanco per vincere quella discussione.

Martino si era appisolato quasi subito con la testa appoggiato alla spalla di Niccolò. La giornata era stata lunga e per certi versi intensa e non vedeva l’ora di poter finalmente chiudere gli occhi e recuperare anche il sonno perso la notte scorsa.

Si era ridestato solo quando Niccolò lo aveva scosso per farlo sdraiare sotto le coperte. Si era mosso lentamente, nella penombra, come fosse un automa. Biascicò il nome del ragazzo in segno di protesta. Era davvero necessario svegliarlo?

Niccolò rise e si sistemò nella sua solita posizione di fianco, con le spalle rivolte verso Martino. Gli dispiaceva ma era l’unico modo in cui riusciva ad addormentarsi. Chiuse gli occhi e ripensò a quella giornata. La testata che si erano dati lui e Martino quella mattina era ancora vivida nei suoi ricordi. Erano davvero un disastro, un disastro che però non avrebbe scambiato per niente al mondo.

Martino che ormai non riusciva più a riprendere sonno, ne approfittò per avvinghiarsi a Niccolò. Fece scivolare una mano sotto il braccio del compagno e lo strinse a sé. Appoggiò la testa tra le sue scapole e respirò a fondo il profumo di Niccolò.

“Nicco” sussurrò Martino per vedere se il compagno era sveglio. Niccolò era troppo stanco per parlare e non rispose. Il silenzio fece prendere coraggio a Martino per dire a voce alta quello stava pensando da qualche ora.

“La nostra vita insieme è già meravigliosa” bisbigliò contro la sua schiena.

Niccolò intrecciò le dite del suo compagno che gli stavano appoggiate sul petto come risposta e Martino capì che non erano state parole dette al buio della notte.

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti!  
> Intanto vi ringrazio per aver letto tutto, spero vi sia piaciuto. Questa fic in realtà l'ho modificata talmente tante volte che non so neanch'io se il risultato è coerente e soddisfacente. Ho voluto raccontare di una giornata normale, senza troppe pretese. Un po' meno dramma e più risate.  
> Fatemi sapere che ne pensate, i commenti fanno sempre piacere e aiutano a migliorarsi :)  
> P.S. Io stessa ho notato delle ripetizioni e degli errori di battitura che sistemerò a breve, ma se non mi decidevo a pubblicare, questa storia non avrebbe mai visto la luce del sole. Quindi scusatemi!  
> Grazie grazie grazie  
> A presto.  
> S.


End file.
